I love you more than anything
by Kprivat3
Summary: Howdy , I'm Kprivat3 I'm new in Fanfiction and this is short of one-shoot Yaoi fic ,warning Ichigo x Uryuu DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ IchiUry lover or Yaoi fans Enjoy ! Sorry if my spelling were BAD .


Howdy , I'm Kprivat3 I'm new in Fanfiction and this is short of one-shot Yaoi fic ,warning Ichigo x Uryuu DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ IchiUry lover or Yaoi fans Enjoy !

In the middle of evening I Ishida Uryuu ,walking down the bridge ,but suddenly some group of gangster attacks me ,I've tried to attack too but it was useless the scar that from the last evening after duel with Ichigo's still itching and it can't be helped, suddenly they threw me to the under of the bridge the dark place ,that no one can see us .

I was scared bit ,but not after they start to ripping my Uniform and my Trousers , I was panicked don't know what to do ,I want to scream but it was too late they have covering my mouth with balls ,and they take off my glasses and covered my eyes with silk ,they tied my naked Body's with hard hurt rope ,the thing make me want to cried most ,and they spread my hips as wide as it can so anyone could see clearly my virgin ass .

I was really scared now I'm started to cried ,my tears bursting from the silk . Suddenly my cell phone ringing ,one of them answer it but I don't here theytalking voice ,and he turn off the phone ,after that ,I tried to ask 'Who's it ?' is that a miracle or not I think he was understand and he said ' Kurosaki Ichigo ' . That was a shock I started to trembling and shivering .

They started to pinned my light pink nipple one by one ,they start tickling my back and stroke my thing ,once again my cell phone was ringing ,I tried to tell them don't try to answer it ,but they don't hear my mumbling sounds at all they said 'Kurosaki Ichigo called you again' ,and he turn off the phone again .

Ichigo's POV

Hei ,I'm Kurosaki Ichigo yeah Uryuu's Rival and ' Lover ' I think nah but it just a little misunderstanding so here's the story so Uryuu I mean Ishida's called me that evening he ask me to help him finish the handy craft project we made together ,actually that was an accident we have the same cards in the quiz so here we are ,we have to share table every time ,what a pain ,anyway after he calls then I fell asleep because I was really tired to work with the Hollows everywhere … and when I want to apologize to him ,he didn't answer my phone ,maybe he answer it but no sounds ,and he close the phone .. so I've tried to calls my friends to help me find him and apologize ,so we split up ..

Me ,with Rukia searching him near the Bridge . Inoue ,Chad ,and Renji search him in the town . However it was strange the second time I'll called him I heard his ringtones somewhere near the lake .. in the under of the bridge ,as I tells Rukia about it ,she Immediately called the others to follow us to the lake ,as everyone comes I heard some moaning sound and I am sure that kind of moan belongs to – URYUU !

I go to the Lake as fast as I could and with gasping voice shocking mind ,I was trembling what I saw was panting Uryuu with a lots of wounds and he was going to lost his virginity but thanks to me he was saved ,the other quickly follow me to the lake ,and they were very very shock to see Uryuu like that ... as fast as I can I began to punch all of these Fuckin'Gangster I was really mad so do the others ,me ,Renji ,and Chad get the rest of the gangster ,meanwhile Inoue ,and Rukia ,was trying they best to open the ropes from Uryuu Body's ,after they finish with the gangster ,Rukia's called Urahara to comes .

After Urahara came he and Tessai brought Uryuu's to the Urahara's Shoten ,to heal Uryuu wounds .Urahara call the Polices ,and gave the gangster to the polices … Inoue ,and Rukia clean Uryuu Body's and give him some cloth that Tessai give to them .I still regretting ,and ask to myself 'Why I'm not come right after Uryuu called me ?' Rukia tries to comfort me ,and she said 'Relax Ichigo ,now it's not the time to blame yourself ! It just make you feel more guilty ! Ichigo' .

I was little comforted with Rukia words she right it's not the time to blame myself ,It just make me feel guilty . If he wakes up I wish a can apologize to him . I wish .

Uryuu's POV

The last thing that I saw was when Ichigo comes with the others and punch the gangster ,after that Kuchiki-san ,and Inoue-san come to near me and I fainted after that .

When I wake up ,all of my wound was bandaged ,but my body's still can't move ,suddenly Everyone come to the room and says 'It was a relieve ,that you were conscious' ,Everyone come but I don't see Ichigo there ,as everyone go outside ,and go home ,Ichigo come to my room ,I don't even see his face ,I was to upset ,and confused I ask him ,"How do you know if I was down there ?" ,"Because ,that place was the place when my mother die ." Replied Ichigo ,I was shoked to hear it and I ask once more ,"and WHY do you want to help me ?" ,It just a silent ,what I can do just sighted ,and he break the silent and say "Because I don't want to lose the one that I loved so much for the second time" ,I was shock and blushing red and ask "But why—" before I finish my word he suddenly kiss me ,I was shocked to death with Ichigo kiss me deeply . after that he hugs me tightly ,he say "Uryuu ,I love you so much ,when I see you got raped I was blame myself ,because I left you to do the handy craft alone if I comes earlier you will not got injuries like this ,I – I'm SORRY Uryuu …" ,I was in shock and my tears slowly come out of my eyes I replied ,"Wh… hq haah what a hq S-Stupid thing to do … " I said with some sobbed ,"Uryuu ,don't cry … and are you ready ?" ,"Yes…" …. "Ichigo.."

"ngg ahh I haah Ichigo!" Ichigo started nipped my nipple ,and kiss my body … I were moaning softly ,and he ask "Is this were too much ? If yes ,I'll stop it …" ,"No ,M- aah More … Ichi..go" ,as I say it he repeated ,"Okay … don't ask me to stop Uryuu" ,"Yes… I love you Ichigo" ,"Me too" …

"Nggaah" he started to squeeze my thing ,and suck my nipple ,"Ah ngghhaa Ichi haah Go aahha" I can't stop moaning unless he stop . "Uryuu ,it will be a little hurt so bear with it .."

,"H-Huh ? AAH ! ICHIGO!" He inserted one finger to my ass and move it ,"Aaahhaaa Ichigo haaa aaah ~" I was cried now ,but he don't listening to it . "Now insert the second finger" ,he inserted the second finger and I was screamed but my scream covered with his kiss ,"Nggg Ihigoo Nggg mmnn" my tears bursting now ,he ask "Are you ready to this Uryuu ?" as he pull out his fingers ,"Yes…" ,"But … are you want to lose your virginity now ?" ,I was smiling and say ,"As long I do it with you is okay … Ichigo" ,"Uryuu ..! Okay prepare for it!"

He started to thrust in his huge ,thick cock inside me ,I was moaning loudly ,tears bursting from my eyes ,he kept thrust in deeper and deeper ,"Deeper ..!" I say ,"As you say uugh" ,"A-AAH aah haah Ichigo … I – I – I'm Gonna C-Cum!" ,"Me too .. hahh Uryuu ! Uryuu let's cum gaah Together.." ,"Ahhn Ichigo ! I'm Cumming ! Cummiing !" ,"URYUU! Ngg" ,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAA" I scream loudly as Ichigo pre-cums bursting inside me ,and my cums start shooting wildly … "aah aaah … Ichi …. Haah go …" I was panting ,and then I feel asleep …. In the morning I find the room were clean ,and my body's neither and the one shocking me is I find Ichigo hug me ,so tight … and mumbling something ,if I'm right he say 'Uryuu I love you more than anything ..mnn' … "ahh ,Ichigo I … love you too ..." after that I fell asleep again .


End file.
